disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Scum
Similar to Swamp Witches, Scum Witches are masters of filthy, disgusting soupy lands. They often live within areas full of compost or thick mud, and are known for their affiliation with colossal centipedes as well as other dangerous and poisonous vermin. Urban, Swamps, and Wastelands are the dominions of a scum witch. Hexes: Marshwight (Ex): A swamp witch gains a bonus on Initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, Swim, and Survival checks equal to 1/2 her witch level in swamp terrain, and she cannot be tracked in such an environment. Foul Odor (Ex): ''A swamp witch is enshrouded in a horrible stink. The Witch gains the stench ability that goes out to a 30 foot radius. Creatures that fail their fortitude saving throw are sickened. ''Pond Scum (Ex): A swamp witch gains a +4 bonus on saves against disease and the exceptional, supernatural, and spell-like abilities of monstrous humanoids. A swamp druid also gains DR/— equal to half her witch level against attacks by swarms. If this damage resistance prevents damage, the druid is unaffected by distraction or other special attacks of the swarm. Summon Centipedes (Sp): '' The witch can summon skittering Centipedes to her aid. A number of times per day equal to 3+her intelligence modifier, the witch can summon a swarm of centipedes as per the summon swarm spell (Use the statistics for spiders). At 8th level, this swarm gains the giant creature template and is not hindered by difficult terrain caused by swamps, at 12th level, the swarm gains the giant creature template again and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. ''Muddy Blight (Su): You fling a stinking ball of mud at your foe and cause them great distress. A number of times per day equal to 3+intelligence modifier, you can fling a mud ball as a standard action, ranged touch attack. The enemy struck must make a fortitude save or be sickened for 1d4 rounds. At 8th level this becomes 1d4+2 rounds, at 12th level this also deals 1d6 damage every round. Centipede Mastery (Su): Whenever you use a summon spell, you can choose to summon a centipede instead of the usually listed creatures. These have the fiendish template applied to them as usual monsters do. • Summon Monster I: Sewer Centipede • Summon Monster II: Giant Centipede • Summon Monster III: Hissing Centipede • Summon Monster IV: Giant Whiptail Centipede • Summon Monster V: Great Forest Centipede • Summon Monster VI: Titan Centipede Vicious Poison (Su): ''Poisons used by the Witch, and the creatures she summons, have their save DC increased by +2. At 12th level this bonus increases to +4 and at 16th level +6. '''Major Hexes:' Filtration (Su): ''Whenever the witch has been struck by a poison of some sort, the witch can choose to hold the poison within her body for a number of rounds equal to her intelligence modifier. This poison can be applied to any weapon, touch spell, ranged touch spell, or ranged touch attack as a move action. If the spell has multiple rays it only applies to the first ray. If the witch can summon swarms or rats, it can be applied to the next damage they deal as a standard action so long as they are within reach. ''Transmute Rock to Mud (Sp): ''A number of times per day equal to your intelligence modifier, you can mimic the effects of a transmute rock to mud spell. This creates swampy mud and it is treated as swampland for all purposes. Summon Tangle (Sp): As a standard action, you summon 1d6+2 swarms of centipedes. At 15th level these centipede swarms gain the giant creature template, and at 18th level they gain the template again and do not provoke attacks of opportunity. These last for 1 round per level. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/vermin/centipede/centipede-swarm ''Poisonous body (Su): ''Creatures that strike you in battle with an unarmed weapon or a non-reach melee weapon must make a fortitude saving throw or take 1d4 strength damage. This requires 4 saves to end and deals 1d4 strength damage every round for 1 round per witch level. This can be used once per day for every point the witch has in her intelligence modifier. ''Moth Man Prophecy (Ex): ''The witch is treated as a Moth Man for the purpose of selecting the evilities Star Crossed Fate, Poison Accelerator, Full of Miasma, and Lengthen Ailment. ''Poison (Sp): A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier she can cast a poison spell using her level as the caster level. Grand Hexes: Poison to the World (Su): Once per day for every 3 levels the witch possesses, a witch can designate a single poison, natural attack that delivers poison, or poison spell she is about to cast. This now bypasses poison immunity. If it was a poison spell, a creature must make a save as per normal, however if the creature were immune to poison they are still effected like normal. If selecting a creature it's poison in it's natural attacks bypass poison immunity. This lasts for 1 round per witch level when used on a creature's natural attack, and for 1 round when used otherwise. This is a swift action to use. Ultimate Curse (Su): Once per day when effecting a creature with a spell with the curse descriptor you can choose to make it an Ultimate Curse. The creature who has been effected by the curse cannot break the curse without using at least a wish or Miracle spell, however even then the curse can resist it's effects. The creature must make a caster level check against your own to attempt to break the curse. Spells: 2nd—Summon Monster I, 4th—Summon Monster II, 6th—lily pad strideAPG, 8th—cape of waspsUM, 10th—insect plague, 12th—mass festerAPG, 14th—Summon Monster VII 16th—blood mistUM, 18th—Summon Monster IX